particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Federal General Inspectorate (Dorvik)
The Federal General Inspectorate (Dundorfian: Bundesgeneralinspektion) formerly the Supreme General Staff and prior to that the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik is the military staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. The Federal General Inspectorate is the central organ of the Armed Forces administration and is responsible for the operational management of the armed forces under the Ministry of Defense. The Federal General Inspectorate is headed by the Inspector General of the Federal General Inspectorate (Dundorfian: Generalinspekteur der Bundesgeneralinspektion) and also serves as the Chief of Staff of the Federal General Inspectorate. The Federal General Inspectorate is comprised of 6 major commands: *Federal Army (Dundorfian: Bundes Landwehr) lead by the Inspector of the Federal Army (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Bundes Landwehr) and the Federal Army Staff (Dundorfian: Führungsstab der Bundes Landwehr) *Federal Navy (Dundorfian: Bundesmarine) led by the Inspector of the Federal Navy (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Bundesmarine) and the Federal Navy Staff (Dundorfian: Führungsstab der Bundesmarine) *Federal Air Force (Dundorfian: Bundes Luftstreitkräfte) led by the Inspector of the Federal Air Force (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Bundes Luftstreitkräfte) and the Federal Air Force Staff (Dundorfian: Führungsstab der Bundes Luftstreitkräfte) *Federal Special Forces (Dundorfian: Bundesjäger) lead by the Inspector of the Federal Special Forces (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Bundesjäger) and the Jäger Command (Dundorfian: Jägerkommando) (special forces) *Federal Military Intelligence Office (Dorvik) (Dundorfian: Bundesamt für Militärdienst) (military intelligence) *Federal Field Police (Dundorfian: Bundesfeldjäger) lead by the Inspector of the Federal Field Police (Dundorfian: Inspektuer der Bundesfeldjäger) and the Feldjäger Command (Dundorfian: Feldjägerkommando) (military police) The Federal General Inspectorate's main offices are situated in the Dorvish General Staff building, in the Central District of Haldor. History Organization Overview *'General Staff Leadership Office' (Dundorfian: Generalstabsführungsamt) - Inspector-General of the Federal General Inspectorate & Chief of Staff of the Federal General Inspectorate *'Federal Army Staff' (Dundorfian: Führungsstab der Bundes Landwehr) - Inspector of the Dorvish Army *'Federal Navy Staff' (Dundorfian: Führungsstab der Bundesmarine) - Inspector of the Dorvish Navy *'Federal Air Force Staff' (Dundorfian: (Führungsstab der Bundes Luftstreitkräfte) - Inspector of the Dorvish Air Force *'Jägerkommando' (Dundorfian: Dorvische Jägerkommando) - Inspector of the Federal Special Forces *'Federal Military Intelligence Office' (Dundorfian: Bundesamt für Militärdienst) - General-Director of the Federal Military Intelligence Office *'Feldjäger Command' (Dundorfian: Bundesfeldjäger) - Inspector of the Federal Field Police Offices and departments *'General Staff Leadership Office' (Dundorfian: Generalstabsführungsamt) - Charged with all levels of operational planning of the Dorvish Armed Forces. The most important office of the Federal General Inspectorate. **'Warfare Command Department' (Dundorfian: Kriegskommando Abteilung) - The Warfare Command Department is charged with all details of operational planning, the General Staff Leadership Office sets the strategic goals while the Warfare Command Department handles all logistics, planning as well as communications. **'Defense and Foreign Policy Department' (Dundorfian: Verteidigungs und Außenpolitik Abteilung) **'Foreign Intelligence Office' (Dundorfian: Auslandsnachrichten Amt) - Charged with taking information from all branches and channeling it into the Military Intelligence Office. *'Foreign Military Relations Office' (Dundorfian: Ausländische militärischen Beziehungen Amt) - Charged with handling relations with foreign militaries and relations with them *'Defense and Defense Law Research Office' (Dundorfian: Verteidigung und Verteidigungsrecht Forschungsbüro) *'Military Communications Office' (Dundorfian: Militärische Kommunikation Amt) - Charged with all matters relating to military communication, signals and internal communications. *'Head Troop Office' (Dundorfian: Haupttruppenamt) - Charged with all matters of conscription, enlisting, cadres and matters of military personnel. *'Military Awards Office' (Dundorfian: Militärische Auszeichnungenamt) - Charged with matters of handling awards of the Dorvish Armed Forces and Ministry of Defense *'Military Technical Office' (Dundorfian: Militär Technischeamt) - Charged with researching and producing items, research and associated material for the Armed Forces and Ministry of Defense. *'Central Office' (Dundorfian: Zentralamt) - Charged with administrative matters of the Federal General Inspectorate, including: personnel, finance, procurement and other items of administrative necessity. **'Administration Department' (Dundorfian: Verwaltungsabteilung) **'Finance Department' (Dundorfian: Finanzabteilung) **'General Administration Department' (Dundorfian: Allgemeine Verwaltungsabteilung) **'Supply and Logistical Department' (Dundorfian: Lieferung und Logistik-Abteilung) **'Military Education Department' (Dundorfian: Militärische Ausbildung Abteilung) *'Military Medical Service' (Dundorfian: Militär Sanitätsdienst) - The Military Medical Service is headed by joint command of the Generaloberstabsarzt & Admiraloberstabsarzt who are in charge of all medical services, hospitals and associated material of the Dorvish medical services. Dorvish Naval Staff *'Marine Command Office' (Dundorfian: Marinekommandoamt) - The Marinekommandoamt is responsible for manning, supply, training, and in coastal and air defense; the Marine Command Office is headed by the Chief of Naval Staff. *'Marine Warfare Office' (Dundorfian: Marinekriegsamt) - The Marinekriegsamt is charged with all operational planning of the Dorvish Navy; the Marine Warfare Office is headed by the Chief of Naval Operations. *'General Navy Office' (Dundorfian: Allgemeines Marineamt) - The Allgemeines Marineamt is charged with all matters of the Dorvish Navy, including personnel, finance, education, administration, etc. *'Construction and Naval Weapons Office' (Dundorfian: Konstruktion und Marinewaffenamt) - The Construction and Naval Weapons Office is responsible for working with front-line officers, ncos, enlisted men and naval engineers to build weaponry and technology for the Dorvish Navy. They liaise with the Dorvish defense industry for all matters of construction, research and development. *'Naval Intelligence Office' (Dundorfian: Marinenachrichten Amt) - Charged with all matters of naval intelligence, headed by the Chief of Naval Intelligence. Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik